1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid bio actuator and a method of manufacturing the same using a 3-dimensional micro molding aligner, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing an actuator, which prepares an actuator body made of polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) using a 3-dimensional micro molding aligner, and cultivates the muscular cells on the PDMS actuator to manufacture the actuator, and a hybrid bio actuator manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hybrid bio actuator is one of the results of the recently noted nano-technology, which actuator has a very small size in micrometer unit for general use in curing the interior of the human body.
However, since the bio actuator is very small, it is difficult to manufacture the bio actuator. In the prior art, there was generally provided only one half mold so as to mold a bio actuator using the same. However, since the prior method used only one half mold, the bio actuator was constructed at only one side thereof so that it was difficult to mold both sides of the actuator.
Meanwhile, the metallic material of the prior actuator body may cause rejection symptoms to the interior of the human body so it is improper to use. In addition, the actuator requires energy source to operate, but it is difficult for the actuator to be supplied with the energy source from exterior or to be provided with a separate battery and so on while maintaining very small size. Further, if the muscular cells are used as the energy source, it is troublesome to transplant, onto the actuator body, the muscular cells that have been cultivated in the exterior, so that it is true that the mass production of a bio actuator is difficult.